Remember Me
by Neiara28
Summary: El destino tiene formas curiosas de reunir a dos personas que se amaron : En el caso de Leon olvidando de golpe el dolor sufrido ... en el caso de Claire dejando libre a Leon despues de un matrimonio infernal . Pero el destino es caprichoso . Se dice que el tiempo lo cura todo . Que sana las heridas y que borra el dolor . ¿ Pero tambien hacer que dos personas recuerden su amor?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1 : Dulce olvido …**_

Leon estaba en el suelo , su mano sujetando la herida de bala en el pecho , demasiado cerca de su corazón , notando como su final se acercaba demasiado rápido .

¿ Cómo había pasado eso?, ¿ Cómo?

En su campo de visón entro una cara conocida , la cara de su compañera de misión … la cara de la mujer que amaba .

- - Ada…- Susurro con los ojos abiertos de dolor .

- - Lo se … sssss … lo se Leon , se que duele.- Se agacho a su altura .

- - Debes llamar al equipo médico , están a cinco minutos de aquí … creo que la bala ha llegado al …- Continuo mientras notaba como le faltaba el oxígeno .

- -Se dónde está la bala cariño … yo misma me he cerciorado de que estuviera ahí.-

No quería creer aquellas palabras que estaba escuchando … no quería ver esa fría sonrisa en su cara .

- - Llama al equipo médico Ada … esto va a saltar por los aires con las muestras del virus C dentro … llama a los equipos y luego … luego me dirás porque me has disparado …- En su voz había autoridad … pero también un matiz de miedo.

- - Ya tengo lo que buscaba … solo me hacía falta que tú me abrieras camino hacia ello … Y lo has hecho . Por ello te estaré eternamente agradecida … y en esa gratitud viene el motivo por el que te he disparado . No quiero que seas un zombie come carne una vez el virus se esparza por Tall Oaks . Siempre me dijiste que conmigo hallaste la paz … así que creo que es justo que sea yo quien te de la paz definitiva . Ya no más sufrimiento , no más frustraciones … Y sobre todo … Basta de recordarme lo milagrosa que fui en tu separación …. Por qué no permito que me utilices cuando en tu mente solo existe ella … Y por ello .- Se levantó y lo apunto con su arma .- Creo que es justa esta retribución para mi … Porque me llamo Ada Wong … No Claire Redfield . Y este será mi recuerdo para ti … Mi amor. – Dijo con desprecio antes de disparar de nuevo .

()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Voces lejanas acudían a sus oídos , no conocía ninguna , así que con las pocas fuerzas que tenía intento abrir los ojos lo máximo posible .Sentía el calor de un fluorescente en su cara , gente gritando a su alrededor , frio … calor … Y después se vio arrastrado al mundo de los sueños .

¿ Aquello era morir?

Si era así … ¿ Dónde estaban sus momentos felices? , ¿ Dónde estaba el túnel de luz del que todo el mundo hablaba? , ¿ Dónde estaba la redención a todo el mal que hubiera ocasionado?

Solo oía voces lejanas y el calor de un foco en su cuerpo , aquello no le hacía sentirse mejor , sencillamente nada …

Solo había sentido una vez . Un amor tan maravilloso que difícilmente podría olvidar … Y todo había empezado unos años atrás , en aquel tiempo en el que era joven e idealista . En aquella época en la cual creía que se comería el mundo , desconociendo que los ideales en los que creía no existían apenas en el mundo real …

Qué fácil es soñar de nuevo con esos momentos … que fácil resultaba , calentado por la luz fluorescente … que fácil era dejarse llevar de nuevo por recuerdos de una época verdaderamente feliz … una época sin errores …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿ Como que tengo que subir nota en sociales?.- Pregunto Leon golpeado la mesa del orientador .Ser policía no consiste solo en ir dando tiros por ahí y salvando a los inocentes de los malos Leon.- Explico el hombre con paciencia.- Debes estudiar sociales para poder acceder a derecho civil , una de las asignaturas que te pedirán en limpio para las pruebas para la policía de Tall Oaks jovencito . Y siento decirte que no lo estas consiguiendo . En seis meses te gradúas y quieres hacer directamente las pruebas sin pasar por la universidad antes , ¿ Me equivoco?.-

-Bueno si , pero aun …-

-Leon , una vez dentro de la academia te espera un largo periodo de entrenamiento tanto físico como intelectual , así que te aconsejo buscar algo de ayuda para que a final del trimestre tengas la asignatura aprobada con la media exigida .-

-Genial .- Leon hecho la cabeza hacia atrás , llevándose una mano al pelo y peinándoselo .- Imagino que tendrá en mente alguien para que me ayude.-

-Tenerla en mente la tengo , pero que ella te quiera ayudar ya es otro cantar.-

-Perdone señor Graysson , pero más de las tres cuartas partes de la población femenina del instituto están más que encantadas de echarme una mano , y no hablo del estudio.-

-¿ Ya has roto con Catherine?.- Suspiro el hombre , aunque ya conocía la respuesta , el mismo había aconsejado a la joven un mes antes .

-Queríamos cosas diferentes . Al final todo se reduce a la incompatibilidad , No quiero renunciar a mi sueño , quiero encontrar a alguien al cual mi sueño le parezca fascinante y me aliente para que lo consiga.-

- Pero …-

- Pero de momento solo lo quiero pasar bien . Cath y yo teníamos planes serios y nos basamos en ellos para tomar el 100% de nuestras decisiones . Pero ahora mismo que ella está fuera de la ecuación prefiero centrarme en mi y mis sueños . Así que dígame , ¿ Quién será mi tutora?.- Pregunto con algo de chulería en su voz .

- Esta vez no te la asignare yo , esta vez tendrás que ir tú mismo a pedirle ayuda.- Respondió el orientador con confianza .

- ¿ Como que debo ir yo a buscarla?.- Los ojos de Leon se abrieron de forma alarmante.

- Su Nombre es Claire Redfield , si alguien puede ayudarte a aprobar sin que tu intentes echarle un polvo , con todo respeto jovencito , esa es ella. Si consigues que ella te ayude tienes la entrada a la academia en la punta de la nariz. Tan cerca que incluso podrás elegir en que academia de policía te quieres especializar.-

- No debe tener mucha vida social si es capaz de semejante proeza.- Leon cruzo sus brazos .

- Es una de las mejores estudiantes si … pero no solo he pensado en ella por eso. Su hermano es uno de los mejores policías que tenemos en Tall Oaks , es el capitán de los STARS .-

- ¿ El equipo Táctico Especial de Operaciones y Rescates?.- Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Así es .-

- Entonces seguiré su sabio consejo y le pediré ayuda a Claire Redfield .- Leon se levantó decidido a buscar a la chica por todo el instituto .

- Te veré aquí en la próxima evaluación trimestral Leon , no me decepciones .-

Pero Leon ya había salido del despacho con una misión en mente . El Hombre sonrió a la puerta .

- A ver qué pasa … porque cree que Claire es como las demás chicas .-

()()()()()))()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Una hora le costó localizar a la chica en cuestión . Es difícil dar con alguien en el que no se había fijado en los tres años y medio que llevaba estudiando en el instituto . Y por lo poco que había averiguado cuando realizaba sus pesquisas es que Claire era en sí misma un ratón de biblioteca . Con esa información solo podía estar en un sitio . La biblioteca Tall Oaks . _

_Así que con paso diligente se dirigió al mostrador de información ._

_- Leon Kennedy.- Saludo la mujer que estaba en ese momento ._

_- Señora Baterman . ¿ Qué tal la cadera?.-_

_- Ahí anda hijo , como siempre en este tiempo . A mi edad ya te duele todo.¿ En qué puedo ayudarte jovencito?.-_

_- Pues busco a una chica.-_

_- Este no es lugar para ligar Leon Kennedy .- Le recrimino la mujer , conocedora del historial del chico ._

_- Me gusta las zonas abiertas para la caza , la hacen más interesante.- Le guiño un ojo mientras se perdía detrás de una de las estanterías ._

_- Sinvergüenza.- Susurro la mujer al verlo desaparecer ._

_Conocía de vista a Chris Redfield de sus frecuentes visitas a la comisaria de Tall Oaks para informarse de los requisitos de la academia . ¿ Quién no conocía a Chris Redfield , el capitán de los STARS de Tall Oaks ? . Era un referente en la ciudad , un ejemplo de buen policía y excelente capitán . Todo a lo que aspiraba Leon ._

_Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo era su hermana … había estado preguntando y solo le habían dicho que era ayudante en la biblioteca . Así que todo se reducía a buscar entre todas las ayudantes … o sea preguntar una por una hasta dar con ella ._

_Entonces escucho un estrepitoso sonido detrás de el . Así que rápidamente fue a mirar._

_- Socorro …- susurro una débil vocecilla que salía de un montón de libros ._

_Leon se apresuró a sacar a esa persona del montón de libros que le habían caído encima ._

_Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera pelirroja seguida de los ojos verdes más increíbles que había visto nunca en su vida . Tenía casi diecinueve ; puede que aun fuera joven e inexperto , pero eso no quitaba que la mirada de aquella chica le cortara la respiración y sintiera que su alma quedaba al descubierto con ella ._

_- Gracias , si no llega a ser por ti muero enterrada viva.- Agradeció la joven con un tono de voz bastante alegre ._

_- No se merecen .- Leon le quitó importancia a su gesto._

_- Entonces te debo una . –_

_Observo como ella comenzaba a recoger los libros que se habían caído del suelo , lo cual lo dejo un poco descolocado. Por norma las chicas coqueteaban con él un poco ; Pero aquella había pasado de el olímpicamente en cuanto le agradeció su pequeña hazaña._

_- Puede que me puedas devolver el favor ahora mismo .- _

_La joven se levantó y lo miro con un par de libros en su mano ._

_- Vale , ¿ Qué puedo hacer por mi salvador?.- Pregunto la chica divertida ._

_- Estoy buscando a una alumna , no sé si la conoces , se llama Claire Redfield . Me han dicho que podría encontrarla aquí .-_

_- Pues ya no tendrás que buscar mucho más .- _

_En ese momento la chica levanto la mano libre y digo :_

_- Soy Claire Redfield , ¿ En qué puedo ayudarte?.-_

()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback ()()(()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Señor Kennedy? , ¿ Puede oírme Señor Kennedy?.- Pregunto un hombre , al menos el pensaba que era un hombre . No podía distinguir bien a causa de una molesta luz que le daba directamente en los ojos .

- La luz me hace daño.- Respondió casi en un graznido.

- Reacción pupilar positiva.- Respondió el hombre al quitarle la luz de los ojos.

- ¿ Dónde estoy? , ¿ Que es todo esto?.- Miraba la vía derivada de su brazo , un molesto sonido le hacía desear estar sordo y apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Esta en el hospital George Washington , ¿ Recuerda algo de lo que le ha pasado?.- Pregunto el hombre .

- Cre…Creo que me … han disparado .- Se llevó una mano al pecho , donde un gran apósito estaba cubriendo la herida de esa zona .

- Le dispararon dos veces , una en brazo izquierdo y otra cerca del corazón . Ha tenido muchísima suerte de que la bala del pecho no rozara ningún punto vital.- Le explico con amabilidad .

- ¿ Cuánto llevo inconsciente?.- Pregunto .

- Dos semanas señor Kennedy.-

- ¿¡Que?!.- Grito al incorporarse rápidamente y sentir como si todo su cuerpo se rompiera en mil pedazos , la cabeza le iba a explotar y no le quedo mas remedio que volver a recostarse con ayuda de una enfermera.- Tengo que … tengo …-

- No puede moverse así señor Kennedy . Está conectado a varios aparatos y tiene una sonda , aun hay que quitarle algunos drenajes más antes de pensar en levantarse y quedarse sentado un rato . ¿ Quiere que avisemos a alguien ahora que está despierto?.-

- A mis padres … a mi esposa . Oh dios Claire se habrá quedado preocupada , siempre la llamo todas las noches y … oh no puedo creer que haya estado sin llamarla dos semanas , me va a asesinar.- Leon se tumbó en la cama y resoplo.

- ¿ Cómo se llaman sus padres y su mujer?.- Pregunto la enfermera. Leon le dio todos los datos.- Bien , los localizare y …-

- Mejor llame solo a mi esposa . No quiero que mis padres se alarmen , ella sabrá como lidiar con ellos cuando se enteren de esto .-

- Pues entonces no se hable más , hablare con ella primero y que ella decida que hacer , ¿ Le parece bien señor Kennedy?.-

- Estupendo .- Dijo cerrando los ojos y quedándose de nuevo dormido . Más tranquilo al saber que Claire estaría a su lado pronto . Cuando ella estaba a su lado todo era más fácil .

()()()()())))))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- `` El país aún está de luto por lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Tall Oaks hace dos semanas . El nuevo presidente en funciones , Trevor Makerfield hizo público , a través de un comunicado leído por el gabinete de prensa , que se están depurando responsabilidades por lo ocurrido en Tall Oaks , así que el gabinete del anterior presidente Adam Benford , el cual falleció en el atentado, ha sido desmontado para hallar a los infiltrados de la organización Neo Umbrella , organización responsable del ataque bioterrorista de Tall Oaks y del que se supo hace solo una semana que entre sus miembros más influyentes estaba el anterior secretario de seguridad nacional , Derek C . Simmons , el cual habría ordenado el lanzamiento de las dos bombas tácticas nucleares que arrasaron la ciudad y acabaron con la vida de más de doscientos mil ciudadanos que la componían .´´-

Claire lloraba . Lloraba como hacía años que no hacia . Tall Oaks , el hogar donde había nacido , donde Vivian sus amigos , ese lugar que le traía tan buenos y tan malos recuerdos ya no existía en el mapa . Lo habían borrado de un plumazo a causa de un nuevo virus .

No había tenido tiempo de llorar por su ciudad de origen . Ese mismo día la habían movilizado junto a su hermano y sus amigos para ir a china a impedir otro brote del mismo virus . Habían conseguido cumplir la misión y volver todo , algunos mal heridos como Piers Nivans , el cual casi pierde el brazo y la vida ayudando a su hermano . A su ahijada Sherry y su amigo Jake , el cual tuvo la clave para crear el anti cuerpo que acabaría con el Virus C . A su hermano que aún estaba en el hospital con media caja torácica rota …

Ella habia vuelto medianamente entera , solo unos golpes y algunos cortes en los brazos y las piernas . Por ello ahora estaba en la sede coordinando las labores de salvamento y limpieza de la ciudad de Lanshiang , donde Jake estaba en esos momentos .

- Hola Claire , ¿ Cómo vamos?.- Pregunto Barry Burton al entrar al despacho de Chris , ya que ella se había instalado ahí momentáneamente hasta que todo terminase.

- Barry .- La joven se levantó con dificultad y lo abrazo.- ¿ Qué haces aquí?.-

- ¿ Tu qué crees? , Vengo a echarte una mano . O,Brian también ha venido , está en la sala de misiones.-

- ¿ Te he dicho últimamente que te quiero mucho?.- Le dedico una mirada al hombre que había sido como un padre para ella.

- Claro que si , pero eso ya lo se . Vengo ahora del hospital: quise relevar a Jill de allí para que fuera un rato a descansar , pero no hubo manera .-

- Jill dice que hasta que Chris no vuelva a estar en casa ella no se mueve de allí , lo intente yo con Sherry para que se moviera de la cabecera de Piers , pero me dijo lo mismo . Así que me vine aquí para sentirme útil.-

- Fuiste útil en la misión Claire.- Observo Barry.

- No lo fui , no pude salvarlos a todos … Mira lo que paso en Tall Oaks.-

- Ninguno podíamos prever que el secretario Simmons haría una cosa así .-

- Ya , pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por …-

- No empieces Claire Redfield que te conozco .- Le advirtió el hombre.- No pienses en lo que pudo o no pudo ser . La DSO y la BSAA están coordinadas y están haciendo lo humanamente posible para que esto no se repita , además …-

El discurso se vio interrumpido por el teléfono del despacho de Chris . Claire se separó de Barry y respondió :

- Despacho de Chris Redfield .-

- Claire , tengo una llamada para ti de Washington . – Dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿ De Washington? .- Pregunto extrañada.

- Si , del hospital George Washington , del doctor James Peterson.-

- No conozco a nadie en ese hospital , que raro.- Contesto la chica mirando a Barry.

- Pues el al parecer si , ¿ Te paso la llamada?.-

- Si .- Contesto .- Me llaman de un hospital en Washington.-

- ¿ Tienes a alguien en Washington aparte de …?-

- No , aparte de …-

- Buenos días , ¿ Hablo con Claire Redfield?.- Pregunto de repente un hombre al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

- Sí , Soy Claire Redfield . ¿ Con quién hablo?.-

- Doctor James Peterson , soy jefe de medicina interna del hospital George Washington , tenemos aquí ingresado a su marido , el Señor Leon Scott Kennedy.-

Claire tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa para impedir que la gravedad reclamara su fuerza y cayera al suelo como un muñeco de trapo. Barry se situó a su lado y puso el manos libres para escuchar aquello que había perturbado de forma tan drástica la tranquilidad de Claire .

- ¿ Leon está allí?, ¿ Que … que le ha pasado? .-

- Fue uno de los agentes supervivientes de Tall Oaks , no sabemos gran cosa ahora mismo , acaba de despertar de un coma inducido y aún estamos realizando pruebas para valorar mejor los daños que ha sufrido .-

- ¿ Cómo me han localizado?.-

- Él nos dijo que era su esposa y donde localizarla , aunque nos dio otro nombre … Claire Kennedy Redfield .-

Claire no podía hablar , ¿ Que estaba pasando allí?.

- Hola Doctor Peterson , Soy Barry Burton , Padrino de Claire . ¿ Está seguro de lo que nos está contando? , ¿ Leon Kennedy mando a llamar a Claire Redfield?.-

- Como que soy médico que es cierto , ¿ Ocurre algo?.-

- Yo … Yo llevo cuatro años divorciada de Leon Kennedy . Eso es lo que pasa , es imposible que el …- Consiguió contestar Claire .

En el despacho se hizo el silencio .

- Mierda .- Susurro Barry .

- No me esperaba esto señorita Redfield .-

- Ni yo créame , ¿ Que le ha pasado a Leon?.- Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

- Fue encontrado a las afueras de Tall Oaks , había recibidos dos disparos , uno en el Pecho y otro en el brazo . Aun esta grave pero fuera de peligro pero ...- El hombre hizo una pausa .

- Dios mio …-

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca y se le saltaron las lágrimas , Leon había estado en Tall Oaks y había sobrevivido … No podía creerlo aun eso ni el hecho de que estando en el hospital la hubiera mandando a llamar como su esposa .

- ¿ Tiene usted idea de donde podemos localizar a algún familiar del señor Kennedy .? .- Pregunto incomodo el médico.

- Hace cuatro años que no tengo contacto con la familia de mi exmarido , imagino que en la DSO podrían localizarlos si se pone en contacto con Ingrid Hunnigan .-

- De Acuerdo ; Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda y tiempo señorita Redfield . Lamento mucho si la he importunado con …-

- No pasa nada doctor .-

- Muchas gracias por la información .-

Claire colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando el aparato ; En la habitación se hizo el silencio , un incómodo silencio que ni Barry ni ella querían romper .

Aquella llamada despertó en ella un dolor que no se había ido de su corazón , pero que al menos había aprendido a gestionar para poder vivir con un mínimo de paz .

- ¿ Estas bien pequeña?.- Pregunto el hombre de forma amable.

- Si … yo . Dame un minuto y estaré bien.-

- ¿ Por qué te han llamado a ti ?.- Pregunto Barry Extrañado .

- No lo sé , pensé que Leon estaba con Ada y ella estaría con el . No me explico por qué ese medico ha dicho que le pidió que me llamara . –

- ¿ Seguro que estas bien ?.- Volvió a preguntar de nuevo .

- Barry , en referente al tema de mi exmarido nunca estaré bien del todo . Tu mejor que nadie debería de entenderlo , al fin y al cabo yo fui quien lo jodio todo entre los dos . Me ha sorprendido que me llamaran , eso es todo .-

- Bueno no preguntare más …-

- Lo siento , no quería ser tan borde y menos contigo , pero tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza con todo lo que ha pasado que … No me puedo permitir el lujo de añadir otra preocupación más a mi lista .-

- ¿Quieres que te traiga un café ?.- Ofreció amablemente.

- Con dos sobres de azúcar , y que sea negro como el alquitrán .- Sonrió la chica.

Cuando Barry Burton salió del despacho Claire pudo respirar tranquila .

Era complicado mantener una fachada de indiferencia ante el hombre que prácticamente la había criado a ella y a su hermano ; Bien sabia Dios que hubiera sido de ella y de su hermano cuando estos quedaron huérfanos de padres y al año siguiente de abuelos . Barry había encauzado la magnífica carrera militar de Chris y la había ayudado a ella a encontrar su sitio en la BSAA .

Hacia relativamente poco que se había unido a la organización que había fundado su hermano . Lo había hecho para olvidar su fallido matrimonio … Y había sido toda una revelación ver de cerca el mal contra el que luchaba su hermano , su cuñada y todos sus amigos … al mal al que se había enfrentado su ex marido durante sus años de matrimonio .

Su ex marido …

A sus treinta y tres años era triste decir que su matrimonio había acabado tal fulminantemente … Y la culpa de que aquello pasara era en su mayoría de ella .

Siempre pensaba en el que hubiera pasado si …

¿ Qué hubiera pasado si ella no lo hubiera echado de su vida.?

¿ Qué hubiera pasado si ella no lo hubiera empujado a buscar el amor que ella se había negado a darle en el momento más crítico de su vida?

¿ Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho más veces que lo quería , que no quería perderlo porque había sido su vida y nada volvió a ser como era cuando ella lo hecho de su lado.?

Eran tantas preguntas sin respuestas , tantos caminos que podrían haber tomado … tantas decisiones equivocadas que ella podría haber rectificado …

Pero lo cierto es que los hechos que había desembocado en la ruptura de su matrimonio estaban ahí y no se podían cambiar .

Leon había buscado el amor que ella no le daba … y lo encontró . Y ella no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada , al fin y al cabo ella era quien lo había empujado a tomar ese camino …

Los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza , había uno que particularmente era de los más queridos para ella ; La primera vez que lo vio en la biblioteca del instituto , cuando la había rescatado del mar de libros …

Esa primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron …

()(()()()()()()()()()())()()()() Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Claire amontonaba los libros en un peligroso montón a su derecha , y como solía pasar en estos casos , cuando la pila de libros superaba el doble de su tamaño actuó la gravedad y todos cayeron encima de la joven con un enorme estruendo ._

_- Socorro …- Gimió bajito , era consciente de que estaba en una biblioteca y no debía gritar . Pero al verse en esa tesitura decidió que debía alzar más la voz o nunca saldría de ahí.- ¡ Socorro!.-_

_En ese momento una mano agarro la que ella tenía fuera del montón y la saco sin mucho esfuerzo . _

_Claire emergió a la superficie con un sonido de auténtico alivio ._

_- - Gracias , si no llega a ser por ti muero enterrada viva.- Agradeció la joven con un tono de voz bastante alegre . Entonces al ver quién era el chico se quedó de piedra durante un segundo . Era Leon Scott Kennedy . Uno de los chicos populares del instituto y el más cotizado por las chicas del mismo ._

_- - No se merecen .- Leon le quitó importancia a su gesto._

_- - Entonces te debo una . – En el momento que esa frase salió de sus labios deseo no haberla dicho . solo esperaba no sonar como una de esas chicas histéricas que babeaban por el en todo el instituto ._

_ella comenzó a recoger rápidamente los libros que se habían caído del suelo , dándole la espalda antes de soltar otra idiotez como la que acababa de decir._

_- - Puede que me puedas devolver el favor ahora mismo .- Dijo de repente el chico detrás de el ._

_Temía que el dijera eso ; La fama de Leon era bien conocida en el instituto, así que se levantó y lo miro con un par de libros en su mano , esperando que no fuera nada oscuro y perverso ._

_- - Vale , ¿ Qué puedo hacer por mi salvador?.- Pregunto poniendo su acento de chica simpática , pero sin llegar a parecer retrasada mental ._

_- - Estoy buscando a una alumna , no sé si la conoces , se llama Claire Redfield . Me han dicho que podría encontrarla aquí .-_

_Claire noto como la testosterona la invadía ._

_¿ Leon Kennedy, el dulce caramelito del Instituto Tall Oaks la buscaba a ella? . ¿ Qué extraña alineación planetaria se había dado para que aquello pasara.?_

_- - Pues ya no tendrás que buscar mucho más .- Claire levanto la mano que dejo libre al soltar un par de libros en el carrito.- Soy Claire Redfield . ¿ En qué puedo ayudarte ?.-_

_- - Menos mal que he dado pronto contigo , tienes que ayudarme.- Dijo el sí más._

_- - ¿ Tengo que ayudarte?.- Pregunto extrañada ._

_- Si , el orientador me ha dicho que si quiero subir nota tu eres la cerebrito a la que tenía que acudir. Así que seré rápido y así no perdemos mi tiempo y el tuyo .- Leon miro su reloj .- Tengo aun cinco minutos.-_

_- ¿ El orientador te ha dicho eso.?- _

_- - Si , entonces necesito que tú me dediques algunas tardes de tutorías , eso sí solo estudiar , estoy centrado en sacarme el examen de acceso a la academia de policía y no tengo tiempo de romances … Te dejo esto claro antes de que me digas que sí y te empieces a crear expectativas raras entre nosotros .-_

_- - Perdona … ¿ Que dices.?- Claire creía haber oído mal ._

_- - Te pido por favor que no te enamores de mi cuando me ayudes con la asignatura , ya sé que en el momento en el que te vean conmigo pasaras del anonimato a la popularidad en cero con dos y bueno , sabemos lo que pasa cuando el poder se te sube a la cabeza ; Por ello te hago esta suplica antes de pedirte el favor .- Loen tomo aire y le pregunto .- ¿ Cuánto dinero costaría que tú me dieras tutorías después de los entrenamientos durante dos meses?.-_

_- - A ver si me he enterado bien de lo que me has pedido …- Claire respiro profundo y analizo todo en su cabeza.- Me dices de buenas a primeras que te dedique algunas tardes para ayudarte con unas tutorías para subir nota , peor antes de aceptar debo saber que no debo conquistarte por que en el momento ene l que la gente sepa que yo te doy clase mi popularidad subirá y eso hará que un yo maligno mío quiera seducirte y todo se vaya a la mierda y el mundo se acabe ; Y para acabar me has pedido precios por mis horas extra escolares porque das por sentado que una vez que lo has dejado todo claro yo te diré que si como una de tus seguidoras , ¿ Lo he entendido bien.?-_

_- - Aja , lo has entendido a la perfección , ¿ Qué me dices?.- Pregunto satisfecho de haberlo dejado todo claro ._

_- - Te digo que no , idiota . ¿ pero qué te has creído al decirme eso.?.-_

_- - ¿ Has dicho que no?.- Pregunto atónito ._

_- - Si , te digo que no . No puedes decirme eso y creer que te voy a ayudar .-_

_- - He dicho que te voy a pagar.-_

_- - Hazme el favor de guardarte el dinero en no se … tu culo . Y si me vuelves a preguntar la respuesta es la misma , te digo que no , búscate ayuda de otra que no se vaya a enamorar de ti . – Claire se dio la vuelta con el carrito de los libros y giro a la derecha .- Sera creído el idiota , vamos ni que te hubiera tirado la puerta de tu casa so pedazo de cretino .-_

_- - Soy Leon Kennedy , capitán de los Tall Oaks Rangers , no puedes decirme que no .- Salió detrás de ella ._

_- - Por mi como si eres Chuck Norris tío .- Replico .- No pienso ayudarte .-_

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()() Fin Flashback ()(()()()()()()()()()())()()()

- Un dólar por tus pensamientos …- Barry le puso el vaso de café delante.

- Pensaba en Leon . –

- Me lo imaginaba , ¿ No crees que si te ha llamado no deberías de ir a verlo.?.-

- El pobre ya sufrió bastante al estar a mi lado Barry , debe de haber pedido que me llamaran en un momento en el que el estará drogado para aguantar el dolor. No hay otra explicación posible .-

- Claire . Tu sabes lo que pienso de todo lo que paso , de que la gente cambia con el tiempo .-

- Si , por eso mismo debo estar lejos de Leon , es la manera as adecuada de recompensarlo por todo lo que hice . Debería haber asumido mejor lo que nos pasó y darle mi apoyo , él no era el único que era infeliz …-

- No fue culpa de ninguno Claire …-

- Ahora lo sé , pero no cambia el hecho de que él ya tiene a otra mujer en su vida y lo que menos le debo es volver a su vida , aunque sea a través de una llamada de teléfono .-

- No te martirices más Claire , tomate el café y descansa . Vete a casa y duerme un rato , no te lo diré mas .- Ordeno Barry , cambiando así de tema .

- Esta bien , me iré un rato , pero si pasa cualquier cosa llámame y en un tris estoy aquí .-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()

Claire decidió dar el tema por zanjado esa misma noche ; Se dio un largo baño de espuma y luego ceno comida china que había encargado cuando salió de la BSAA.

Mientras comía su pollo con champiñones no podía dejar de pensar en su matrimonio . Uno por uno todos los momentos que había vivido con Leon estaban resurgiendo con fuerza en su cabeza .

Tenía que pararlo o acabaría tan mal como la última vez .

Sabía que había obrado bien al darle el divorcio cuando él lo pidió . Ella le había causado demasiado sufrimiento , había sido egoísta y él no se merecía aquello .

Ahora solo podía rezar por que se recuperara pronto . Sus padres le ayudarían .

Nunca entendería por que la había mandado a llamar a ella , la mujer que le destrozo la vida . Y esa pregunta se quedaría sin responder .

Pero Claire sabía que era mejor así , dejo de preguntarse el por qué … era demasiado agotador .

Aunque poco podía saber ella que esa pregunta que intentaba borrar de su mente se vería aclarada unos días después de una forma que ella nunca imagino .

()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()

He vueltoooooooooo .

Que alegría estar de nuevo por . No se si me habéis añorado , pero yo a vosotros si .

Bueno , aquí está el primer capítulo de Remember Me . Ya tocaba lo sé , llevo mucho tiempo prometiendo que lo subiría , que lo acabaría … en fin .

He estado muy liada con el trabajo y las comisiones de mi galería Online de dibujo , lo sigo estando .

Encima se me complica la cosa amigos , en unos días operan a mi mama y no estaré disponible , me he pedido días en el trabajo para ayudarla mientras este convaleciente de la intervención . Así que aquí no puedo prometer una actualización cada semana . En este fic no me quiero poner fechas que no pueda cumplir , ya habéis visto la que he liado para poder subir este primer episodio , así que de momento actualizare cuando el tiempo que tengo me lo permita ^^ .

No sé si guste tanto como Love and Lies , ni como 30 F , 30 M . Me conformo con que os guste y disfrutéis de esta idea . Se que es triste que Leon y Claire estén divorciados , pero poco a poco veréis todo el problema en conjunto , y espero que os merezca la pena la espera a las que os tendré que someter a veces . Solo espero que os merezca la pena . No empieza con mucha acción , ya que la idea es ir añadiendo poco a poco las cosas para enriquecer la trama , asi que este capítulo incluso os puede llegar a parecer aburrido . Solo puedo decir que me tengáis paciencia , todo se anduviera y todo tendrá su explicación en su momento ^^ .

Bueno y sin más ni más aquí os dejo . Aquí empieza Remember Me . Nos vemos en el capítulo 2 ^^


	2. Capitulo 2 : Se lo debes

_**Capitulo 2 : Se lo debes …**_

Tres días después de aquella llamada Claire estaba sentada en su piso mirando por la ventana . Se había sorprendido varias veces con el teléfono en sus manos y el numero del hospital a medio marcar solo para luego colgar de forma apresurada .

No tenia derecho a preguntar por el , ya había pasado por algo muy traumático para que encima viniera su exmujer a terminar de amargarle la vida.

El teléfono sonó en esos momentos , haciendo que la chica pegara un brinco del sofá .

- ¿ Dándole de nuevo vueltas al tema Claire?.- Pregunto Chris desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?.- Miro sorprendida el teléfono.

- Eres mi hermana y te conozco .-

- Esto es una idiotez Chris , no sé por qué le estoy dando vueltas aun , seguramente Leon ya habrá recuperado el sentido común y le habrá echado la bronca al médico por haber llamado .- Contesto la chica .

- Genial , ya has sacado tu conclusión . Ahora solo queda que te convenzas de ello y sigas adelante con tu vida .- Dijo con ironía .

- Ojala fuera tan fácil … Esta preocupación , esta sensación de que hay algo más … ¿ Crees que es una idiotez lo que te estoy diciendo?.-

- Yo no he dicho eso.-

- Pero por tu silencio lo intuyo .- Replico .

- Claire , para bien o para mal ambos tenéis una intensa historia a vuestras espaldas . Habéis estado más unidos que ninguna pareja que haya conocido , aun a día de hoy intento sin éxito sonsacarte el por que del divorcio … Pero hermana , no te extrañes que en un momento de debilidad el nombrara tu nombre o pidieran que te llamara .-

- El tiene un momento de debilidad y yo aquí comiendo la cabeza tres días pensando si me llamara o no .-

- ¿ Pero quieres que te vuelva a llamar o no ?.- Pregunto Chris .

- No es eso , le doy vueltas al … ¿ Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera ido en cuanto me llamaron del hospital.?-

- No puedes empezar de nuevo con eso …-

- Lo sé , soy idiota …-

- No digo que no te preocupes por él , eres humana y los humanos nos preocupamos , está en nuestro ADN . –

- Creo que debería centrarme en la investigación de Tall Oaks .- Decidió .

- ¿ Quieres sacarte el clavo de Leon con la investigación de Tall Oaks.?.-

- O hago algo o me vuelvo loca , tú mismo .-

- Te llamare luego , Acaba de llegar mi visita .-

Claire dejo el teléfono en el cargador que había en la mesita del café , tomo su portátil y comenzó a ver documentos de las investigaciones llevadas a cabo dos semanas antes en busca de hechos anormales , sabia por experiencia que antes de una pandemia de esas proporciones había hechos extraños que en si no estaban relacionados , pero una vez visto todo en conjunto podía proporcionar pistas vitales a la investigación .

()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chris y Barry se sentaron , Barry saco una petaca con algo de whisky y lo sirvió en dos vasos . Le paso uno a Chris .

- Vaya cara …- Observo Barry .

- Como para no tenerla con lo que tenemos encima …- Chris se quitó las gafas y miro a su amigo .- Acabo de hablar con Claire …-

- ¿ Y qué.? , ¿ Ha tomado la decisión que creo que ha tomado ?.-

- Está en camino … está en camino y es eso lo que me preocupa .-

- Chris , tu y yo sabemos que acabara llamando para ver como esta Leon , pero eso no tiene por qué ser malo . Ella siempre ha sido así … desde aquel último año de instituto .- Rio Barry .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback ()()(()()())()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Por qué no me dejara en paz.?- Claire bajaba los escalones con rabia con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano , el teléfono volvió a sonar .

- Suelta el teléfono antes de que lo estrelles contra la pared .- Advirtió Barry al ver como la joven alzaba la mano con el aparato . - ¿ Quién es el que no te deja en paz ?.- Pregunto el hombre mientras se terminaba el café .

- Leon Scott Kennedy , el próximo Sheriff de Tall Oaks .- Claire hizo el símbolo de las comillas al decir la palabra sheriff .- Es el chico más popular del instituto y ya sabemos lo que eso significa , ¿ No?.-

- Siento decirte que tú y tu generación al completo me desconcertáis . No lo entiendo … ¿ Es bueno ? , ¿ Es malo ? , ¿ La cosa se queda en un término medio? . – Pregunto .

- Es malo Barry , muy malo . Si un chico tan popular como Leon es visto hablando conmigo , que soy una persona normal y corriente no me dejaran en paz , los populares empezaran a acosarme con preguntas en plan ¿ Que hace el hablando con alguien como tú? . Y eso es muy malo .- Claire escondió la cabeza en sus brazos mientras se apoyaba en la mesa del desayuno .

- ¿ Aun sigues dándole vueltas a eso ?.- Chris bajo las escaleras y se puso a su lado .

- A ti te pasaba igual cuando te querías acercar a Jill cuando estabais en los SWAT . Así que no me extraña que ella tenga las mismas dudas que tú a su edad .- Replico Barry .

- ¿ Quieres un consejo?.- Pregunto Chris mirando a la joven .

- Creo que aunque no lo quiera me lo vas a dar .-

- Exacto .-

- Puedes sacar tajada de esto.-

- ¿ Que quiere ese chico para que Claire hable con el y saque tajada.? – Pregunto Barry .

- El chico en cuestión necesita tutorías para los exámenes de acceso a la academia de policía y él sabe que Claire es mi hermana , y ya sabes que soy ídolo de masas aquí .-

- ¿ Eso es lo que quiere?.- Barry miro a la chica .

- Si . Y ahí va mi consejo .¿ No necesitas dinero?.- Claire asintió .- Fija un precio y darle esas tutorías. Fin . Tu ganas , él aprueba y todos tan contentos . Si te preocupa que te vean en persona con él te lo traes aquí y solucionado .-

- Así te puedes pagar esa excursión a la que querías ir en vacaciones a las instalaciones de la policía científica en Washington.-

- ¿ No me ibas a ayudar tú con eso ?.- Claire lo miro .- Dijiste que correría de tu cuenta.-

- Y te la pagare , pero si te soy sincero al sufragarte tú la mitad del viaje podría destinar ese dinero a tu partida de la universidad , dentro de unos meses tendrás que empezar a pagar el alojamiento en el campus . Nueva York no es barato.- Explico Chris .

Claire abrió la boca , solo para cerrarla dos segundos después . La verdad es que no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista . Dentro de cinco meses seria universitaria y no tendrá a su hermano cerca , así que cualquier forma que tuviera de conseguir un dinero extra le vendría bien a ambos .

- Tu medítalo . Nosotros nos vamos , ya sabes que hoy tengo turno doble así que no llegare hasta la noche así que …-

- Te dejare algo de cena en el horno , aunque no se para que si al final te vas con Jill .- Rio la chica .

- Tu déjala ahí por si acaso y si no ya tengo almuerzo para mañana .- Le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hermana .- En cuanto llegues del instituto cierra la puerta delantera y trasera .-

- Esta bien papa .- Respondió la joven mientras se servía los cereales .

()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()(()()()(()()()

- Me pregunto ahora que hubiera pasado si no la hubiera convencido de que le diera clases a Leon .- Suspiro Chris .

- Chris , si estaba destinado que ellos dos se encontraran e iniciaran una relación hubiera dado igual el marco en el que hubieran acontecido los hechos , el resultado hubiera sido el mismo .-

- Me preocupa el hecho de que llame y que todo se reavive con las violencia si cabe .-

- No sé qué decirte ahí amigo , estoy tan desconcertado como el que mas por esa llamada , así que no sé cómo acabara este asunto .-

- Puede que acabe en nada y nos estemos comiendo todos la cabeza así sin motivo alguno .-

- Algo me dice que hay más de lo que parece …-

- ¿ Tienes poderes jedi para decir eso.?- Chris arqueo una ceja .

- He sido padre de tres hijas maravillosas , creo que entiendo un poco más la psicología femenina que tu .-

- He criado a Claire que es como criar a dos adolescentes …-

- Pero yo crie a tres y por ahí te gano . Y ahora mueve el culo y vamos a reunirnos con Jill y O`Brian .-

()(()())()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()((()()()()

- ¿ Seguro que la has llamado mama ?.- Pregunto Leon angustiado .

- La he llamado al número que me dijiste y nada , No puedo hacer nada más hijo.- Respondió su madre .

- Llama a Ingrid Hunnigan , es mi contacto en la DSO . Ella localizara a Claire .-

- Lo he intentado también y nada .-

- Mama ya sé que Claire no te cae bien , pero entiende que es mi esposa y que necesito saber que está bien . No se si pudo ser enviada con los equipos de rescate a Tall Oaks . ¿ Y si le ha pasado algo?. Sabes que no soportaría pensar que le ha pasado algo .- Al ver la mirada de su madre Leon se extrañó .- ¿ Por qué me miras así ?.-

- Me estaba acordando de cuando querías que fuera ella la que te diera aquellas tutorías de sociales para aprobar la asignatura . Te pusiste de un insoportable esos días …-

Leon Recordaba eso como si fuera ayer , sabía desde un principio que era ella la indicada para dar esas clases . Y cuando él se marcaba un objetivo no paraba hasta conseguirlo … Y eso hizo .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback ()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Sabes que vas a ser tu quien pague el teléfono este mes verdad?.-

- Mama esto es importante , me juego mi futuro con estas llamadas .- Contesto el joven mientras devoraba los huevos revueltos y las tortitas con sirope de alce de su madre .

- ¿ Tu futuro depende de una chica ?.- Pregunto la mujer desconcertada.

- Esa chica no es cualquier chica , esa chica es la llave para que pueda entrar en la academia de policía con un rango superior al de cadete , esa chica es la hermana del capitán del equipo alfa de los STARS de Tall Oaks , una eminencia en su campo . ¿ Imaginas que carta de presentación puedo tener en Nueva York si me escogen y ven mi currículo académico ? .-

- No digas más , es estrategia y bastante tengo ya con tu padre y tu tio Thomas.- La mujer levanto la cabeza del recetario .- Leon , ¿ Puedes pasarte por el supermercado antes de las clases de la tarde y traerme lo que te voy a apuntar en esta lista que espero no pierdas ?.-

- Claro , dámela .-

- Muy bien.- Mientras escribía la mujer pregunto .- Y si ella acepta le tendrás que pagar las clases , ¿ No?.-

- Sí , tengo algunos ahorros de la beca , puedo pagarle con ellos . No creo que si acepte me vaya a salir gratis .-

- Me alegra que pienses así , Con Catherine …-

- Catherine decía que lo hacía porque yo era su novio e iba a quedar feo cobrarme por las clases , aunque para lo que me han servido …- Resoplo .

- No digas eso hijo .-

- Mama se quería interponer en mi sueño . Yo nunca me interpuse en el suyo y menos aún lo saboteaba . Al menos con Claire tendré la certeza de que podre aprobar .-

- Muy bien , aquí tienes la lista y el dinero . Por favor que no se te olvide como siempre .-

- En cuanto salga te lo compro mama .- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se colgó la mochila al hombro .

No se había cruzado con ella en toda la mañana , había averiguado que tenían una clase en común a última hora , pero no sabía por que ella había faltado . Había ido a la biblioteca y tampoco le habían dado razón de donde podría estar metida .

Bueno … no la había encontrado ese día , pero aun tenia días para dar con ella y hacerle la oferta .

Con paso dirigente fue al supermercado del centro de Tall Oaks . Una vez hubo aparcado y tomado un carrito para comprar las cosas que necesitaba su madre comenzó a consultar la lista .

Al girar un pasillo su carrito se chocó con otro que estaba haciendo la misma maniobra desde el otro lado .

- ¿ Pero qué demonios?.- Murmuro aquella voz que conocía .

- ¡ Por fin doy contigo ¡!.- Exclamo Leon de tal forma que varios usuarios se volvieron a mirarlo .

- No levantes la voz …- siseo la chica .

- ¿ por qué me evitas ?.- Pregunto Leon mirándola .

- ¿ Por qué me acosas? .- Replico la chica .

- Ya sabes por qué lo hago . Necesito tu ayuda .- Respondió .

- Y ya te dije que no pensaba ayudarte para ser más popular ni nada de eso . ¿ Pero tú te escuchaste la otra vez como me lo pediste? , Pensabas que te iba a violar o que …-

- Me comporte como un imbécil , por lo general si hubieras pasado de mi habría buscado ayuda en otra parte , pero todos a los que he consultado me han dicho lo mismo . Si quiero aprobar tu eres la que puede hacer que lo consiga .- La miro lleno de terminación .

Claire vio la desesperación en la mirada del chico . Estaba a punto de hacer que se rindiese … aunque ya llevaba rendida desde las palabras de su hermano . A pesar de que le cayera gordo no podía negar que el dinero le vendría bien .

- Si me tengo que arrodillar lo hare Claire Redfield , pero por favor dame las tutorías .-

Ella vio que iba a hacerlo , iba a suplicar en medio del supermercado por esas clases y ella no quería llamar la atención hacia su persona .

- Esta bien , está bien . Te daré las clases , pero yo fijo el precio .- Respondió con un siseo mientras le sujetaba el brazo .

- Esta bien .- Sonrió el chico .

- Y el lugar donde las daremos .- Siguió poniendo condiciones .- También decidiré el horario .-

- De acuerdo .- Asintió emocionado .

- Y ahora deja libre el paso para que pueda seguir comprando .- Le pidió amablemente .

- Uy perdón .- En ese momento desengancho el carro .

- Y sobre todo te pido una cosa desde ya : Que nadie de tu grupito de populares del instituto se entere de que te daré tutorías , si se enteran dejo de darte clase.- Lo amenazo .

- Mis labios están cerrados . No me hace tampoco demasiada ilusión que sepan que estoy recibiendo tutorías .-

- En ese caso te espero en mi casa a las siete .- Indico la chica .- Necesito saber qué nivel tienes de la asignatura . Tráete el último examen y los apuntes que tengas y empezare a trabajar en un plan de estudio que haga que apruebes con matricula .-

- esta tarde tengo entrenamiento de futbol y …-

- ¿ Quieres que te ayude o no?.- Le corto .

- Claro que quiero .-

- Pues lo primero es priorizar , ¿ Quieres ser jugador de futbol o policía de primera clase.?-

- Policía , sin duda .- Dijo con determinación .

- Primera lección , debes estar preparado a dejar cosas a medias o sin hacer por tu sueño .- Le indico la chica .

- Esta bien , a las siete me tienes allí .-

- Nos vemos Leon , y ahora si porfa déjame pasar que tengo que acabar de comprar .- Suspiro la chica .

- No te arrepentirás de tenerme como alumno.- Dijo entusiasmado a su lado .

- No hables tan pronto que aún no hemos empezado las clases .- Le dijo .

- Pero presiento que lo vamos a conseguir .-

- Espero que no estés tomando café porque si no …-

- Es la adrenalina profesora .-

Claire suspiro mientras el sonreía triunfante .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon sonrió ante el recuerdo . Le resultaba curioso recordar aquello , pero era lo uncio que lo hacía sentirse al lado de su esposa , eran sus comienzos .

Miro preocupado a su madre y esta le entendió con la mirada .

- Esta bien , llamare de nuevo a Hunnigan a ver si puede hacer algo para encontrar a Claire , ¿ De acuerdo?.-

- Gracias mama .-

La señora Kennedy arropo a su hijo .

- Descansa jovencito .-

- Y tu baja a comer algo , no me voy a escapar de aquí .-

La señora Kennedy salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cafetería , al llegar a la altura del ascensor se encontró con el medico que llevaba el caso de su hijo . Este al verla la saludo .

- ¿ Qué tal se encuentra hoy Leon.? – Pregunto el hombre amablemente .

- Se está alterando más al no saber nada de Claire . No comprendo cómo puede recordar cosas tan lejanas en el tiempo y en cambio no recordar …-

- Señora , la amnesia disociativa es bastante frecuente en personas que desempeñan el trabajo de su hijo . Por lo que he podido deducir son dos años de recuerdos los que ha perdido si la fechas que usted me ha dado son correctas , ¿ No?.-

- Si .-

- Su mente no está preparada ni remotamente para asimilar lo que le ha pasado y que sus heridas revistan la gravedad que tienen no colabora . Son muchos factores los que se dan en el caso de su hijo . Pero una cosa esta clara , no puede ser forzado a recordar los eventos que lo han traído hasta aquí .-

- ¿ No puedo decirle que en realidad está divorciado de Claire , que fue disparado por su novia ni nada de eso?.-

- No puede señora Kennedy , en el caso de su hijo debe ser el por voluntad propia el que lo haga , sus recuerdos volverán , eso se lo aseguro . No puedo decirle el tiempo . En los pocos casos que he visto la persona ha recuperado sus recuerdos en algunas semanas , seis meses a lo sumo .- Le explico amablemente .

- ¿ Cómo puedo estar seis meses dándole largas a mi hijo sobre donde está su exesposa?.- La mujer parecía desesperada .

- No hay forma de que su ex nuera pueda venir a ayudar?.- Pregunto el hombre .

- Hace dos años que no hablo con ella , las cosas entre ellos acabaron de forma horrible y bueno … ya se puede imaginar la situación . No fue nada agradable lo que ocurrió entre ellos aunque tampoco ellos nos contaron toda la historia.-

- Yo como médico solo le puedo informar del estado de su hijo , pero al estar ahora así es usted y su familia las que deben tomar la decisión sobre su bienestar . Si deciden contarle la verdad y bueno … no lo toma demasiado bien , intentaremos paliar los síntomas .-

- ¿ Paliar … que quiere decir con … que le puede pasar a mi hijo ?.- La preocupación era evidente en su rostro .

- Desde una crisis nerviosa a la perdida completa de la razón … en el peor de los casos . No sé qué fuerza de voluntad tenga su hijo . Puede ser un valeroso agente del gobierno , pero eso no quiere decir que su mente pueda asumir que una cosa que el cree a pies puntillas que es cierta no lo es . Pero no pensemos en eso , centrémonos en su recuperación física seora Kennedy . Ya quemaremos ese puente cuando llegue la situación .- Entonces sonó el busca del médico .- Si me disculpa …-

- ¿ Consiguió hablar con mi ex nuera?.- Pregunto la mujer .

- Si , hable con ella hace tres días .-

- ¿ Me podría dar su número de teléfono?.- Pregunto con mas decisión .

- Claro .- Se metió las manos en el bolsillo y saco un trozo de papel .

- Gracias doctor Peterson .-

- De nada , después me pasare a ver como esta su hijo .-

Mientras el medico se alegaba la madre de Leon fue hasta un patio abierto que había cerca de la cafetería . saco el móvil del bolso y marco el número que había en el papel .

()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire estaba estudiando unos documentos que había recibido del despacho , confirmando las sospechas de que días antes del ataque había habido desapariciones en las afueras de Tall Oaks y ataques a turistas por la zona . Parecía que el patrón se repetía .

Entonces su móvil comenzó a sonar .

- Claire Redfield al habla.-

- Claire , soy Naomi …- Contesto la voz al otro lado .

La chica dio gracias por estar sentada en esos momentos , porque bien sabía que sus extremidades no la hubieran sujetado si hubiera estado de pie .

- Señora Kennedy …-

- Me alegra ver que no te has olvidado de tu ex suegra .- Dijo despectivamente .

- No señora , pero no entiendo por qué me está llamando en este momento …-

- Y yo no entiendo por qué no has llamado para interesarte por el estado del que fue tu esposo once años . ¿ No te llamo la atención que la persona a la que pidió que llamaran antes que a su familia fuera a ti.?- Le recrimino .

- Estaría en Shock señora Kennedy , no lo sé … yo …-

- No te he llamado para escuchar tus excusas .- La corto la mujer .- La situación es la siguiente : Leon está herido de gravedad , fue herido en el incidente de Tall Oaks , como bien te informaría el medico cuando te llamo .-

- S …si …-

- Bien la cosa es que al despertar Leon no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido no solo en el incidente , sino en los dos últimos años .-

- ¿ Como que no lo recuerda.? – Claire se incorporó .- Desconocía eso , el medico no me dijo nada .-

- Le han diagnosticado Amnesia Disociativa . La situación es la siguiente , el no para de preguntar por ti . por qué no estas allí y por qué no lo has llamado . Intenta localizarte por todos los medios y nosotros no podemos seguir echando balones fuera a la espera que se ponga bien y poder decirle que pasa de verdad . Así que desde aquí te exijo , como madre , que vengas a Washington y lo veas por ti misma .-

- No me puede pedir eso señora Kennedy …- Dijo con angustia .

- No te lo estoy pidiendo , se lo debes después de lo que paso el último mes antes de divorciaros . Se lo debes por todo el dolor que le infringiste antes de eso . Le debes el ser delante de una esposa hasta que él sea capaz de recordar por sí mismo y te eche de su lado como tu hiciste con el .- Le espeto con furia .

- No puede …-

- No permitiré que mi hijo se vuelva loco , ¡ así que ya puedes ir metiendo tu culo en el primer avión que encuentres y vengas a Washington ¡! . ¿ Crees que me gusta que estés de nuevo cerca del? . Lo paso muy mal hasta que encontró de nuevo algo de amor … y le ha vuelto a pasar algo peor que lo que le paso contigo y el no se lo merece . Así que si alguna vez amaste a mi hijo harás esto por el . ¿ te queda Claro? . Por qué ahora pienso entrar en su habitación y decirle que su esposa ha tomado el primer vuelo desde donde quera que estés y que mañana estará aquí .-

Y la comunicación se corto .

Claire miraba el móvil . ¿ Que acababa de pasar ahí ahora mismo? .

¿ Volver a ver a Leon? , ¿ Volver a ser una esposa feliz a su lado? .

Claire tomo su portátil y cerro el documento que estaba leyendo . abrió el buscador y tecleo el tipo de amnesia que tenía Leon.

Al leer todo aquello el horror la lleno por completo . Sabía que debía estar lejos del después del divorcio , Naomi lo había dejado claro . Le había destrozado la vida con su comportamiento , culpándolo de algo de lo que no era culpable .

Y sabía que le había costado dar el paso de llamarla , pero tampoco podía permitir que el hombre al que había amado y al que seguía amando a pesar de todo le pasara algo más malo de lo que ya le había ocurrido .

Así que con miedo tecleo el nombre de la compañía aérea que solía usar en sus viajes , reservando un vuelo para el día siguiente . Después llamo a Chris y le dijo que se ausentaría unas semanas del trabajo .

Decidió no decirle la verdadera naturaleza de su viaje hasta que ella misma viera como estaba la situación . Si la perdida de recuerdos de Leon era tan extrema como decía su madre , entonces tendría que …

En ese momento no podía pensar en eso , solo en llegar con Leon y ver que podía hacer por el . Su madre tenía razón , se lo debía por todo el daño que le había causado.

- ¿ Chris ?. Me lo he pensado mejor y me voy a tomar esas mini vacaciones que me has aconsejado …- Mintió con la mejor de sus sonrisas .

- Que alegría me da escuchar eso , necesitas descansar y recuperarte , tanto trabajo no es bueno …- Rio el chico .

Mientras su hermano le hablaba de las maravillas de tomarse dias libres a Claire se le saltaban las lagrimas .

Ojala el viaje fuera como lo pintaba su hermano . Unas paradisiacas vacaciones … No un viaje hacia lo más oscuro de su pasado , a esos momentos en el que ella pensaba que todos eran los malos y ella la victima .

A ese pasado que hace que destrozara del todo al hombre al que más amaba , al hombre que perdió y al que seguía amando como el primer día .

)()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()

Bueno se ha hecho de rogar pero a fin esta aquiiiii ¡

Antes de nada dar muchísimas gracias a todos . Habéis tenido una paciencia infinita con la actualización , además de la gran acogida que ha tenido el primer capitulo . Las cosas no han sido fáciles para mi este tiempo a casa de la operación de mi madre , mi abuela que enfermo de gravedad el mismo día que operaban a mi madre . Gracias por las palabras de ánimo a través de wassapp . No se qué haría sin vosotros .

Ha costado este segundo capitulo , la verdad que contar una historia que la mitad de ella se basa en flashbacks es complicado porque debo unirlos de tal forma que todo se entienda y quede bien . Ya explique que Remember Me es un fic algo más complejo que Love and Lies o 30 f 30 m . De momento y con mi vuelta al trabajo la idea es actualizar una vez cada dos semanas , a lo sumo tres . Obviamente si esta escrito todo antes de esos plazos se subirá antes , pero en el trabajo tengo que recuperar los días de mas que pedí de vacaciones y me lo están haciendo pagar con creces .

Asi que de nuevo muchas gracias por las reviews , no me imaginaba que me echarais tanto de menos , al revés pensaba que me odiabais por tardar tanto . No me esperaba 20 reviews en el primer capítulo y la verdad no es por el numero en sí , sino porque tantos de vosotros . Tanto viejos lectores desde mis inicios hasta los nuevos que se han unido hace poco , os hayáis molestado en dejarme un comentario diciendo que os gusta la historia . Es una historia con riesgo porque es más adulta que las otras dos anteriores . Nunca se ha planteado un Cleon que este divorciado desde el inicio y en fin se tocaran otros temas más serios . Aunque habrá espacio para la comedia eh , no va a ser todo seriedad y tristeza . Solo espero que me tengáis algo de paciencia con las actualizaciones , peor todo lo hago por y para el bien del fic . Siempre se puede escribir un fic mal , pero yo quiero daros lo mejor de mi en estas historias y por eso me tardo . Asi que espero que no me odiéis por eso ;_; .

Y poco más , nos veremos en el capitulo 3 , donde ya os podéis oler que al fin se reencuentra nuestra pareja favorita ^^ .

Gracias por leerme , muchísimas gracias y hasta la próxima actualización ^^


End file.
